


EL DÍA QUE NACISTE

by narutinachan



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: F/M, ambientado después del manga y anime
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Papa – llamó una pequeña niña de diez años de edad con cabello negro y lindas orejas de perro negras.<br/>-¿Qué sucede cachorra? – preguntó Inuyasha poniendo en ella toda su atención.<br/>-¿A mamá le dolió mucho? – susurró con tono preocupado.<br/>-¿De qué estás hablando? – dijo a la vez que se rascaba la cabeza confundido.<br/>-Ayer, cuando la tía Sango tuvo a su hijo gritó mucho; y después, cuando fuimos a visitarla, estaba muy pálida y cansada. ¿A mamá también le dolió tanto cuando me tuvo a mí? – se explicó sin quitar su expresión de preocupación.<br/>Inuyasha hizo memoria, rememorando ese día.</p>
            </blockquote>





	EL DÍA QUE NACISTE

-Papa – llamó una pequeña niña de diez años de edad con cabello negro y lindas orejas de perro negras.

-¿Qué sucede cachorra? – preguntó Inuyasha poniendo en ella toda su atención.

-¿A mamá le dolió mucho? – susurró con tono preocupado.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – dijo a la vez que se rascaba la cabeza confundido.

-Ayer, cuando la tía Sango tuvo a su hijo gritó mucho; y después, cuando fuimos a visitarla, estaba muy pálida y cansada. ¿A mamá también le dolió tanto cuando me tuvo a mí? – se explicó sin quitar su expresión de preocupación.

Inuyasha hizo memoria, rememorando ese día.

_-¡Ahh! – se quejó Kagome, la cual estaba sudorosa y respiraba agitadamente._

_-Solo un poco más Kagome, ya casi está fuera – la animó Sango, la cual estaba asistiendo el parto junto con la anciana Kaede._

_Inuyasha se encontraba arrodillado al lado de su mujer. Ella agarraba su mano con fuerza a la vez que pujaba; y él, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, estaba realmente asustado._

_No sabía que tener un cachorro la fuera a doler tanto. Desde luego que no era tan tonto como para no pensar que la iba a doler, había oído los gritos de Sango desde fuera en sus anteriores partos; pero estar allí viéndolo en persona era mucho peor. El olor de la sangre tan cerca de su nariz, la expresión agotada y contraída de su mujer, su mano aferrando fuertemente la suya en un intento de controlar el dolor que sentía, sus leves gemidos de dolor… Ahora podía entender el por qué de la expresión de cansancio y alivio que veía en el rostro de Miroku cada vez que su mujer daba alud. Estar ahí, sin poder hacer nada para ayudar realmente, solo como espectador, era realmente estresante. Y, como cada vez que se podía nervioso, en vez de reconfortar a su mujer con sus palabras, que era lo que realmente pretendía, lo que hizo fue cagarla._

_-Vamos Kagome. No es para tanto. – Kagome le dirigió una mirada asesina. Vale. Decididamente, esas no eran las palabras correctas – Bueno, lo que quería decir es…_

_-¡Como que no es para tanto! – le cortó Kagome fulminándole con la mirada, antes de que le diera tiempo de tratar de arreglarlo -. ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que duele, tonto! ¡OSUWARI! – Antes de que a Inuyasha le diera a tiempo a procesar lo que pasaba ya estaba de morros contra el suelo. Mas le valía haberse estado calladito - ¡Eres un tonto insensible! ¡Osuwari, osuwari, osuwari osuwari, osuwari!_

_-Ya déjalo Kagome, concéntrate en traer a esta criatura al mundo. Ya después le darás su merecido – trató de tranquilizarla Sango._

_Con estas palabras Kagome se tranquilizo y volvió a pujar, apretando fuertemente la mano de Inuyasha que se había quedado hundido en un agujero en el suelo e inconsciente._

-Papá – le volvió a llamar su hija jalando de su haori, sacándole así de sus pensamientos - ¿La dolió o no?

Inuyasha miró a su hija, percatándose de su expresión de congoja y preocupación. Eso le puso nervioso, ya que no sabía qué responder para tranquilizar a su hija; y, como siempre que se ponía nervioso, termino cagándola.

-Lo que te puedo asegurar es que me dolió a mí más que ella – respondió finalmente, rememorando la sensación de su rostro impactando numerosas veces contra el duro suelo de madera.

-Inuyasha – habló una amenazante voz a sus espaldas, haciendo que al nombrado le recorriera un escalofrío – ¡Osuwari! – Inuyasha impactó de cabeza contra el suelo. Sí, en aquella ocasión se había sentido exactamente así de doloroso. – ¡Inuyasha, eres un tonto! ¡Osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari…!

-Ya vale mamá, lo vas a matar – la pidió la niña acercándose hacia Kagome preocupada y poniendo una de sus manitas en su abultada barriga de seis meses de embarazo -. Y a mi hermanito le puede venir mal que te alteres así.

-Tienes razón cariño – concordó Kagome, cambiando su expresión de enfado por una amplia sonrisa que dirigió a su hija Ushio -. Venía para recoger mi cesta para ir al campo a recoger hierbas medicinales. ¿Te quieres venir conmigo?

-Sí – respondió Ushio entusiasmada.

-Muy bien, en ese caso vámonos – dijo Kagome, a la vez que cogía la cesta del suelo para después salir tranquilamente de la cabaña.

Ushio la siguió, pero antes de salir se giró para mirar a su padre; el cual permanecía aún de cabeza contra el suelo, seguramente inconsciente.

-Papá, eres un tonto – susurró la vez que suspiraba a pesadamente, y se apresuró a seguir a su madre fuera de la cabaña.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado esta pequeña historia


End file.
